


Loki's Curse

by Amberdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Winterhawk Reverse Big Bang, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for the winterhawk reverse bang in which Hawkeye is a real hawk and Bucky is a wolf, with a lovely story by Sharkie335Story linkHERE!





	Loki's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkie335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/gifts).

Branching out into a few more Marvel-related challenges! [Winterhawk](https://winterhawkbigbang.tumblr.com/post/183484249711/winterhawk-reverse-bang-artist-sign-ups-open) isn't a pairing I'd have thought of, but I'd done a picture in my Sketchbooking class that seemed to fit, so...why not!  
I was lucky and the lovely Sharkie felt inspired to write a LadyHawke-ish take on Bucky and Clint.  
Story link coming soon (I'm away at the moment so posting this a tad early)  
Banner  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48433732861/in/dateposted/)  
This was the art prompt.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48437305362/in/photostream/)

I actually submitted a photoshop enhanced version, but decided that I preferred the straight watercolour after all, though this is obviously neater.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48437305022/in/photostream/)  
And this is the pencil drawing for the banner. The Loki snake is from a piece of Viking jewellery, added digitally.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48433761876/in/photostream/)


End file.
